


Truth or Dare

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Oswald and Edward play truth or dare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my follower celebration. Please send me more fluffy Nygmobblepot prompts if you would like a ficlet. I would love to do more today! Thank you @nygmobblespot for sending me this one °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

“Truth or dare?”, Oswald asks, wiping the thawed ice cream from his eyes, which Edward dared him to unload on his flawlessly styled raven hair.

“Truth,” Edward answers, still snorting at the sight of the chocolate covered penguin.

Oswald flicks his hands in his best friend’s directing, misting him with the sticky dairy treat. “Okay, Ed—" he lowers his bows— “you asked for it.” They’ve been playing this childish game on and off all day and he’s been waiting for the perfect time to throw Edward off. Oswald tosses what’s left of the ice cream carton back into the freezer and stands next to Edward on the other side of the granite kitchen island. He leans into his friend’s smug face, chocolate goo sliding down his cheeks, and smirks fiendishly. “Do you love me, Ed?”

Edward gasps unexpectedly, instantly regretting that Oswald saw his shock. He turns away from his friend, no longer having the courage to look him in the eye, body slightly quivering. “I meant to say dare,” he boldly insists.

“You’re just trying to dodge the question.” Oswald has no doubt that he is.

“No, I’m not.” He apprehensively shifts in place, eyes traveling around the kitchen. “I really meant to say dare.” Edward latches into the kitchen towel laying before him and fidgets with the cloth, twisting it around his fingers.  Answering this truth is not what he foresaw coming tonight.

Oswald can see the anxiousness this question had put upon his friend. He can’t help but to take his reluctance to answering as being true in some way, at least, that’s what he hopes. The Penguin loves Mr. Nygma more than just a best friend and was seeking for some validation that what he feels is mutual. “Fine,” he huffs in annoyance, a sly smile slowly creeping his face. He isn’t going to let Edward get off so easily. “Since you insist that you meant dare—” he tilts in closer— “I dare you to kiss me!”

Edward’s grip on the towel tights and his large brown eyes grow even wider. His diversion has severely backfired. “I… Um… Os….” The Riddler is struck speechless, which almost never happens. He desperately tries not to make eye contact, even though he can feel Oswald breathing down his neck.

“Well, Ed, ready to pucker up?”

Edward takes a deep breath and tosses the towel to the floor. He wants this just as much as Oswald does, might as well go for it and really, _really,_ mean it. He quickly faces his friend, grabs him by the soggy cheeks, and presses their lips firmly together.

The birdie’s eyes fly open the instant they connect. He didn’t expect Edward to go in so aggressively. “Mmm….”, Oswald hums with surprise when Edward flicks his tongue upon his lips. He opens his mouth to invite him in and the Riddler wastes no time, getting the fuller taste of the Penguin. _“Oh, God, this is really happening,”_ Oswald thought, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck.

Edward slides his sticky hands down the small of Oswald’s back, drawing him in closer. “Ah,” he lets out a groan and reconnects with his friend. Edward closes his eyes, completely lost in a moment he’s thought about for months.

The kiss goes on for what seems like forever before Oswald decides that they both need to breathe. He breaks away from his best friend, but Edward nibbles greedily at his luscious lips unable to tear away. It’s like his bottom lip is a magnet that’s only attracted to Oswald’s. “Oh, Edward,” the little bird sighs, still trying to take a full breath. He gives Edward one more long kiss before successfully ending the makeout session in the kitchen. “Holy, fuck, Ed,” he breathes, feeling like all the air in the room has been vacuumed out. It’s the most unbelievable experience he’s had in ages.

“Sorry—” Edward pants, pushing the glasses back on his face— “I got carried away.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” He winks.

“You liked it?”, Edward asks. It was amazing for him, but he thinks he might have taken it a bit too far.

“I can assure you that I did.” Oswald smears ice cream down the bridge of Edward’s nose. “And with that, you’ve answered my truth question.”

“I guess I did.” He licks the chocolate from his lips. “You’ve figured me out, Oswald.” He beams at his friend.

“Good—” the Penguin jumps into the Riddler’s arms— “because I love you too.”


End file.
